Réunion
by Lipiphera
Summary: [AVENTURES] Mahyarelle. Complètement en dehors du live de Magical Aventures, mais voilà. J'ai hésité avant de le partager avec vous et puis finalement... Contient une scène de sexe explicite. Les personnages du Directeur et de Barabelle appartiennent à leurs créateurs (Mahyar et Bob Lennon)


Bon, avec ces Magical Girls dans l'établissement, il va falloir prendre certaines mesures, sécuriser certains endroit et...

« Se.. Sensei ? »

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'a sorti de mes pensées et je m'arrête net. C'est Barnabelle. Une des Magical Girls. Celle du lot qui a le plus de difficultés, en cours et en dehors. Orpheline, pauvre et trimbaler comme un bagage par son oncle. J'en aurais presque de la peine pour elle.

« Oui Barnabelle ? »

Elle est amusante à rougir comme ça dès que je lui adresse la parole.

« Je... »

Allez, c'est reparti... Elle essaie de me parler régulièrement, mais ça se termine comme ça à chaque fois. C'est peut-être la foule autour qui la gêne ? Je vais essayer quelque chose..  
« Suis-moi dans mon bureau Barnabelle, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour parler. »

Je la laisse venir à mon niveau puis je pose doucement ma main entre ses omoplates pour la guider, et la faire aller plus vite. Ah tiens, elle s'est tendue en sentant ma main, du coup je la laisse retomber, je ne voudrais pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise.

Une fois arrivés, je lui indique la chaise en face de mon bureau puis ferme la porte avant d'aller m'asseoir. Elle regarde distraitement tout ce qui se trouve dans la pièce, sauf moi, en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux rouge. Je soupire intérieurement. Cet échange risque de prendre un certain temps. Je pose ma joue sur mon poing, en attendant qu'elle se décide à parler, et je la regarde en souriant légèrement.

« Je voudrais... »

Elle n'ose pas me regarder en face, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, mais ça a l'air compliqué ou embarrassant.

« Oui ? Tu voudrais ?

\- Vous. »

A peine un chuchotement. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? A ce que je vois de son visage, elle est rouge pivoine, on pourrait croire qu'elle va prendre feu d'un instant à l'autre. Je suis censé répondre quoi à ça moi ?

J'ai mis trop de temps à réfléchir, la voilà qui relève légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ferme les miens. Je soupire. Puis je me lève pour aller m'accroupir à côté de sa chaise. Cette jeune femme a assez souffert pour que je prenne un peu de temps pour elle.

« Mais enfin, Barnabelle, pourquoi moi ? »

Ah, maintenant elle ose vraiment me regarder directement. Avec ses yeux ambrés plein de défi et de peur d'être rejetée. Je fais quoi moi ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? Répondre quoi ?

Elle tend la main vers mon visage, touche mes dreads du bout des doigts. Ce n'est pas le moment mademoiselle, j'ai besoin de penser clairement, en Directeur et pas simplement en homme.

« Je suis majeure vous savez ? »

Sa voix est basse, vibrante et son souffle passe sur mon visage. Depuis quand me suis-je autant approché moi ? Elle a une odeur piquante, acidulé, qui me rappelle l'orange sanguine. J'essaye de respirer calmement, mais je ne peux pas. Je l'ai trouvé attirante dès que je l'ai vu.

Elle sourit, visiblement rassurée que je ne la repousse pas, et cela fait ressortir ses fossettes. Elle s'approche, assise au bord de sa chaise, et passe maintenant sa seconde main sur mon visage, ma pommette, ma joue, mon bouc, mon cou. Malgré moi un râle m'échappe. Ça l'a fait rire doucement, je lui retourne un regard réprobateur qui, bizarrement, la fait rougir et rire encore plus. Mais a aussi pour effet de la faire respirer plus rapidement. Son regard se voile et sa main gauche agrippe les dreads qu'elle touchait en tirant légèrement dessus et sa main droite griffe ma nuque.

Je soupire de nouveau. Cette... question... mérite du temps. Temps que nous n'aurons pas si je ne ferme pas la porte du bureau à clef. Je jette un regard à la porte, je ne sais pas si j'espère que quelqu'un va entrer ou non.

Barnabelle a suivi mon regard. Je la regarde se lever, lentement, pour ne pas me faire tomber, et suffisamment près pour que mon visage se trouve face à son ventre. Si moi je ne sais pas ce que je veux, elle, par contre, n'a aucun doute. Elle va directement vers la porte en accentuant subtilement le mouvement de ses hanches. Je passe une main sur mon visage.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que je sais me déplacer sans bruits, résultat de longues années de pratique. Je me lève donc à sa suite et, lorsqu'elle ferme la porte, la plaque contre celle-ci. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise, étouffé contre le bois du panneau.

« Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Ma voix est beaucoup plus rauque, on dirait un grognement, je la reconnais à peine.

« Oui.. Mahyaru-sensei. »

Je décèle un léger tremblement dans sa voix, d'impatience et de désir. Je pose une main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, en remontant du bout des doigts jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements. Je l'entend retenir brusquement son souffle.

Je reste en suspens quelques secondes puis je griffe le tissus avant de retirer ma main.

Son souffle s'échappe d'un coup et elle pose son front contre la porte. Je la retourne, pour qu'elle me fasse face.

« Vraiment sûre ?

\- Oui ! »

Sa voix est implorante, tout comme ses yeux, tout comme son corps.

Je ne tiens plus, je colle mon corps au sien et je l'embrasse, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur ses fesses, tandis qu'elle s'accroche à moi comme si elle tombait dans un précipice. Si c'était le cas, je tomberais avec elle.

Elle gémit dans ma bouche lorsque je la soulève brusquement, et enserre ma taille de ses jambes. Je sais que nous produisons des bruits sourds contre la porte, mais je m'en fous. Lorsqu'elle tire sur mes cheveux pour me faire basculer la tête en arrière et mordre mon cou, je crois devenir fou.

Alors que je la maintiens en place d'une main, l'autre fait son chemin, écartant les tissus sur son passage, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'intimité de Barnabelle. J'atteins mon but et elle se cambre, de surprise et de plaisir. Son mouvement nous éloigne de la porte. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ai un bureau qui fera parfaitement l'affaire. Ses yeux sont entrouverts mais ne semblent pas voir ce qui nous entoure. Je goutte sa peau à la base de son cou. Elle est brûlante et acide.

Je l'allonge sur mon bureau et je prends quelques secondes pour la contempler, offerte, ses cheveux de feu éparpillés au milieu de mes affaires renversées, son regard lourd de promesses et de désir.

Avant de me défaire de mes habits, je lui demande une nouvelle fois si elle certaine de son choix. En réponse elle se redresse et s'occupe fébrilement de déboucler ma ceinture. Je pose ma main sur son menton, pour l'obliger à me regarder :

« Babette, j'ai besoin de ta réponse.

\- Oui, je te veux, toi tout entier ! »

Son regard est sûr, ses gestes s'accélèrent et, une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle me repousse dans mon fauteuil. Elle se débarrasse de ses sous-vêtements en quelques mouvements habiles et viens s'asseoir sur moi, face à moi. Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas pendant qu'elle m'enfourche et se laisse glisser doucement sur moi. Elle est encore plus chaude à l'intérieur. Le plaisir monte avec ses mouvements de bassin, je la vois sourire, mon regard devient flou.

J'entends indistinctement mes grognements et les siens, mes sens sont pris d'un tourbillon rouge. J'agrippe ses hanches, ses fesses, pour aller toujours plus loin, le plus longtemps possible. Lorsque je la sens partir, je plaque une de mes mains sur sa nuque, en serrant légèrement, et nous partons ensemble.

Après quelques secondes, elle s'effondre sur moi, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rosies et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Encore » me murmure-t-elle.

Je ris, c'est plus fort que moi. Un rire rauque et grave comme j'en ai rarement. Je la regarde se redresser en souriant, la tête pencher sur le côté. Elle s'apprête à me dire quelque chose.

« Non, Babette, pas maintenant, tu dois retourner en cours. »

Elle soupire mais se lève, les gestes un peu lourds.

Je me rhabille et l'aide à en faire autant. Elle passe ensuite derrière moi afin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes dreads en laissant traîner le bout de ses doigts sur ma peau et mon dos. Je soupire. Elle rit. Elle achève de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et sa propre coiffure puis se dirige vers la porte. Je l'y précède et, juste avant de l'ouvrir, je l'embrasse en mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Je ris intérieurement face à son regard furibond et ouvre la porte en grand.

« Nous verrons cela demain mademoiselle, venez à 17h, après vos cours, et nous en reparlerons.

\- Bien Sensei. »

Je la regarde s'éloigner, la marque de ma main dépassant un peu de son col, pour qui sait où et quoi chercher.

Demain 17h donc.

Parfait.


End file.
